Harry Potter el Guardián de Azeroth
by ShinobiXIX
Summary: Cuando Aegwynn regreso a Azeroth después del fin de la Primera Guerra entre Orcos y Humanos, no lo hizo sola. Trajo consigo un bebé que cambiara el destino de Azeroth y de su mundo natal. Ya que él esta destinado a proteger la creación de los Titanes en manos de la Legión Ardiente
1. Prologo

**Buenas gente de fanfiction. Se que no tengo escusa de haber dejado las otras historias congeladas por mucho tiempo. No pondre excusa.**

 **Lo único es que mis historias de poķémon van a tener que cancelarse estare abierto para cualquiera que deseé continuarlas.**

 **Pero ya cambiemos de tema, a esta historia porque este que sera mi primer crossover entre HP y WOW. Bueno digamos que me a gustado el universo de Warcraft y más la expansión actual (Legion).**

 **Bueno para aquellos que sean fanáticos del LORE, el prologo comenzara después del final de la primera guerra y luego haré salto hasta los sucesos de al final de BC. Aunque pondré algunos cambios, uno de ellos sera poner a los Huargen** **, Goblins y Pandaren antes de tiempo.**

 **Un pequeño dato para que no se confundan cuando diga Goblin hablo de los del WOW y Duende los de HP.**

 **Ahora Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y Warcraft a la Blizzard.**

* * *

 **– Harry Potter el Guardián de Azeroth –**

* * *

Creía que su destino ya estaba escrito que perecería en esta profunda oscuridad, pero se equivocaba, sentía que la fuerza de Sargeras que la retenía en el Vacío Abisal menguaba, solo podía significar una cosa.

\- "Medivh ha muerto" - decía la mujer rubia de ropas extravagantes

Esa mujer era nada menos que Aegwynn la penúltima y la más longeva Guardián de Tirisfal.

Aegwynn había quedado atrapada gracias a que su hijo fue poseído desde el momento de su fecundación por el mismo señor de la Legión Ardiente. Había estado reflexionando en que se había equivocado; si bien fue la mejor de entre sus colegas para ser el Guardián, hizo lo que el mismísimo Alodi no hizo, derrotar a Sargeras, veía como los viejos del Consejo se habían vuelto demasiado tediosos ella era su propia persona, una Archimaga no una simple aprendiz que se le daban tareas estúpidas que hasta ellos mismos podían resolver.

Luego su enfrentamiento contra Sargeras, fue todo una trate, un medio para que el Titán Oscuro entrase a su dimensión.

-"Tal vez si no hubiese estado tan cegada por mi ego y hubiese sido una madre. Si no hubiese dejado a Medivh con ese tonto de Nielas Aran, me hubiese dado cuenta de la presencia de Sargeras" - pero aunque se lamentarse de eso sabía que no le devolvería a su hijo - "no tengo tiempo que perder" - dice con determinación en sus ojos - "con la muerte de Medivh esta prisión ha perdido poder, podré Teletransportarme a Dalaran o a Quel'Thalas si aplico el doble de maná necesario" -

Dicho esto y sintiendo la magia arcana fluía dentro de ella y en el entorno que le rodeaba trato de canalizar las energías de la Capital de los Altos Elfos o de la misma Ciudadela Violeta.

Pero no había nada salvo el Vacío, hasta que lo sintió, una fuente magia pura como si fuese la mismísima Fuente del Sol.

El rumbo estaba fijado ahora solo tenía que dar más mana de lo normal.

Una vez completado. Procedió a lanzar el hechizo.

* * *

 **– Harry Potter el Guardián de Azeroth –**

* * *

Cuando la vista de Aegwynn logra a adaptarse ve algo que no le cuadra.

\- "¿Dónde estoy?" -

El lugar no era ni Dalaran ni Quel'Thalas, no sabía dónde estaba, parecía un pueblo pero las casas eran muy distintas y había artilugios que parecen a los carros de guerra que los Gnomos y Goblins tanto les gusta.

\- "Creía que había canalizado las energías de la ciudad élfica" - Tras pensar un poco Aegwynn cree saber lo que le pasó - "en el vacío no hay orientación, usé la localización de una poderosa fuente de magia y me ha llevado a su mundo" - toca el suelo con sus manos - "la magia arcana es demasiado primitiva y poco abundante, es posible que al no ser usada no se manifieste. Mi mana es escaso, tengo que reposar para poder volver usar las Líneas de Ley en este lugar y crear un portal a Azeroth" - tras calmarse un poco tiene una nueva meta ver este nuevo mundo y localizar la fuente de maná que le ayudó a escapar.

Tras caminar por la calle puede ver al fondo a 3 personas, dos ancianos y un hombre muy alto, tal vez la variante de los Vrykul de este mundo. Tras ver bien uno de los ancianos lleva un bulto encima. Aegwynn rápidamente se vuelve invisible y se acerca y escucha la conversación.

\- "Fue ahí Albus" - dice la mujer

\- "Así es Minerva" - habla el viejo que para Aegwynn tenía una apariencia similar a la de Antoninas - "me temo que tendrá que llevar esa cicatriz el resto de su vida" -

\- "Albus este niño será famoso. No habrá nadie en nuestro mundo que no…" -

\- "Exacto" - interviene Albus - "demasiada fama, para un niño que apenas sabe hablar o andar, no es mejor que crezca sin saber nada" - sus acompañantes no lo vieron pero la Archimaga vio un extraño brillo en los ojos del viejo - "hasta que esté listo" -

El anciano deja el bulto en la entrada de una de las casas, la maga ve que el bulto era un bebé, Aegwynn nota como el viejo le hacía algo al niño, cosa que no ven sus acompañantes, y luego deja una carta encima del infante. Se marcha hasta dónde estaban sus amigos.

\- "Bueno ya está, creo que va siendo hora de unirse a la celebración" -

\- "Sí" - decía el hombre Vrykul - "tengo que devolverle la moto al joven Sirius" - el gigante se dirige a lo que sería una moto Goblin - "Profesor Dumblendore, Profesora McGonagall buenas noches" -

El gigante enciende la moto y con ella sale un ruido estruendoso y sale volando, la única mujer del trío se convierte en un gato y se pierde entre los matorrales.

\- "Buena suerte Harry" - el viejo también desaparece

Cuando sintió que no había nadie Aegwynn deshace el hechizo de invisibilidad y mira al niño, fue gracias a él que pudo escapar del Vacío Abisal. Mirando bien de cerca la carta ve que su idioma no es tan distinto que la lengua común en Azeroth. Sintiendo curiosidad Aegwynn y abrió la carta.

* * *

'Querida Petunia,

Me duele mucho en comunicarte que tu hermana Lily ha muerto junto con vuestro yerno James.

Este es tu sobrino, Harry, confío que lo cuidarás hasta el día que vuelva a nuestro mundo y cumpla su décimo séptimo cumpleaños. No te preocupes por los gastos extra, tu y tu marido recibiréis una manutención para poder cuidarle.

Espero que no se te ocurra arrojarlo a la calle o a un orfanato porque lo sabré, además el hombre responsable de la muerte de tu hermana puede estar desaparecido pero no muerto y creeme que volverá para terminar con tu sobrino y a quien lo tenga.

Que pases una buena vida.

Albus Dumblendore

Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería'

* * *

\- "Así que este Dumblendore deja a este niño solo en medio de la nada y con este frio" - Aegwynn examina al infante con su magia - "Hay resto de magia vil en la frente del chico y ese viejo ha puesto un limitador de su magia, ni siquiera los del Kirin Tor hacen eso a sus estudiantes, si se lo dejó más de un año estropeara su crecimiento" - la archimaga ve que el infante seguía dormido y algo en ella cambia - "Tal vez esta sea otra oportunidad que me han concedido los Titanes. Fallé como madre una vez, no cometeré ese mismo error dos veces" - decidida toma al bebé en sus brazos - "yo seré tu madre y tu maestra Harry, cuando volvamos a Azeroth me deshaceré de ese limitador y de la marca vil de tu frente" -

Con ello la ex-Guardián siente que vuelve a tener el mana necesario para una Teletransportación más, para ella y su acompañante, su destino sería lejos del Kirin Tor y de los Reinos del Este, una pequeña casa que había estado construyendo en el continente olvidado de Kalimdor. Donde los Tauren y los Elfos de la Noche habitaban, lejos del conflicto entre los Orcos y Humanos.

Ella enseñaría al pequeño las artes arcanas y se convertirá en el Archimago más joven de Azeroth, tal vez en el próximo Guardián.

* * *

 **– Harry Potter el Guardián de Azeroth –**

* * *

 **Y ese es el prologo por ahora damas y caballeros, espero que les haya gustado, con un saludo se despide ShinobiXIX**

 **LOK'TAR OGAR**


	2. El Torneo de los Cinco Magos

**Hey gente, esperaban que eso fuera todo, pues mirad que soy buena gente y os he hecho el primer capitulo, aquí habrá salto del tiempo en los eventos de HP, estuve con la duda de si lo ponía a principio del 4to o 5to libro cuando Harry retornara milagrosamente a su mundo.**

 **Bueno que conste que pondré sus hazañas hechas en Azeroth como flashback, su presencia en allí hizo muchos cambios, ya lo iréis descubriendo. Ojo al dato Jaina será la misma chica que conocimos en Warcraft III, no me gusto para nada su cambio de actitud en Mist of Pandaria, ha esa versión la quiero en la ultratumba (Blizzard ponla como Boss en las Raids de la próxima expansión XD).**

 **Para que os hagáis la idea sera un Banshing Dumblendore, Weasley (menos gemelos, Bill, Charlie y Arthur), Hermione, un poco de Snape, Malfoy y Neville (lo siento pero ya sabréis que si no era Harry, el muchos nombres Dumblendore hubiera manipulado a Neville)**

 **Buen como sabéis Harry Potter no me pertenece ni Warcraft, sino a Rowling y a la Blizzard.**

* * *

 **– Harry Potter el Guardián de Azeroth –**

* * *

 _31 de Octubre de 1994, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

Albus Dumblendore no era para nada un hombre feliz, no desde hace trece años después de que dejara a Harry Potter en Privet Drive.

Después de estar de fiesta con sus amigos más allegados, por el fin del Señor Oscuro, Dumblendore había ido a su despecho para colocar un poco de sangre del joven Harry en uno de sus inventos, el aparato debía de monitorizar el estado de salud del chico y su ubicación, Albus sabía que el niño recibiría abusos de sus parientes, pero tenía que hacerse por el bien mayor, el chico vendría a Hogwarts y vería el castillo como su hogar y a él como su amable abuelo, todo para que al final el chico se sacrificara por el bien común. Pero cuando activo su invento este no reacciono, ni siquiera un pitido para saber dónde estaba.

Albus temió lo peor o un partidario de Voldemort había llegado al chico y lo había matado o su propia tía.

Corriendo otra vez a Prive Drive busco cualquier firma mágica, pero no había ninguna, interrogo a Petunia Dursley sobre su sobrino, pero está en un ataque de pánico dijo que no sabía nada, confirmándolo con Legeremancia supo que decía la verdad, así que la Olbiviato para que no supiera nada.

Pero entonces donde estaba el Harry, Albus intento por todos los medios durante 4 años incluso fuera de Gran Bretaña, pero nada como si se lo hubiera comido la tierra. No tardó mucho en que la gente empezara a preguntar dónde estaba el Niño-que-Vivió. Viendo como sus planes se desmoronaban Dumblendore tuvo que informar que el chico había muerto. Su explicación fue que el muchacho se sacrificó para detener Lord Voldemort y que deberían honrar su memoria junto a sus padres.

Intento por todos los medios negociar con los Duendes de que la línea Potter había muerto y que su dinero tendría que administrarlo él, ya que era las últimas voluntades de James y Lily Potter, pero ellos negaron y afirmaron que el linaje Potter aún vivía.

* * *

\- "Cuando un familia mágica deja de tener descendencia y muere las cámaras de seguridad se abre para que cataloguemos y subastemos sus pertenencias, pero la cámara sigue cerrada a cal y canto" –

* * *

Eso frustro mucho a Albus, ya que tampoco podía acceder a las bóvedas, porque la copia de la llave que tenía era falsa, con un simple Revelio vio que la llave era una nota escrita a puño y letra de James Potter que decía ' ** _Travesura Realizada_** '.

Almenos se deleitó que Lucius Malfoy o el Ministro Cornelius Fugde y su asquerosa Sub-secretaria Umbridge no podía tampoco tocar ese oro y cualquier otra reliquia de los Potter.

* * *

Pero aun había esperanza, la profecía que Dumblendore escucho de Trelawney señalaba a dos niños, otro de ellos era Neville Longbottom, podría ser entonces que Neville era el niño de la Profecía que su destino era derrotar a Voldemort y caer, todo por el bien común por supuesto.

Usando sus contactos pudo moldear al chico como quería, en su primer año el junto con sus amigos Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger descubrieron el enigma del tercer piso y que lo que estaba oculto era la Piedra Filosofal y el conocido trio de oro fue a salvarla de manos de Quirrel que había sido poseído por Voldemort, dándole a Albus la certeza de que Neville era el Elegido.

En su segundo año el chico demostró su lealtad hacia él, al hacer invocar a su fénix Fawkes ante el desastre de la Cámara Secreta, para derrotar al Basilisco de Slytherin y destruir el diario de Tom Riddle, y uno de sus Horrocruxes; lástima que el joven Longbottom no tenía uno en su frente. 

Si bien en su tercer año no todo fue tan bien como esperaba, tras la fuga de Sirius Black de Azkaban, si sabía que era inocente, y al enterarse de que Harry había desaparecido este se hecho una fiera en su última carta corto lazos con él y la Orden del Fénix, y con ello llevándose a Remus Lupin, haciendo que el hombre lobo perdiera su fe en su figura. 

Trató de razonar con ambos que el sacrificio de Harry y sus padres había sido por el bien común y que Voldemort volvería tarde o temprano y que los necesitaría para la Orden pero ambos necios no le escucharon, pero Albus era paciente, cuando los días oscuros volvieran ellos regresarían como unos perros apaleados con el rabo entre las piernas para que les 'guíe'.

* * *

Y ahora en la fiesta de Halloween fue el momento en que el Cáliz de Fuego elegiría a los campeones para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, todo había ido bien hasta ahora, Victor Krum fue elegido como el campeón de Dumstrang, una estrella del Quidditch como campeón generaría más audiencia al torneo; Fleur Delacour la cuarta parte veela era la campeona de Beauxbatons; y Cedric Diggory como campeón de Hogwarts. Todo bien hasta que el Cáliz escupió en llamas…

* * *

 **– Harry Potter el Guardián de Azeroth –**

* * *

\- "¡Neville Longbottom!" - gritaba el anciano y llamando al muchacho por tercera vez algo que sorprende tanto a los demás estudiantes, era la primera vez que veían al amable director en un estado de enojo

La única chica del trío de oro ayuda a su amigo regordete a levantarse e ir donde el profesor Dumblendore. Donde el viejo le indicaba que pasara a la antecámara donde los demas campeones esperaban.

Por supuesto los estudiantes que se hallaban en el Gran Salón no tardaron chismorrear 'tramposo'. Pero Neville no les oía, no el era un sangre pura y sabe cuándo uno tiene que mostrar la cabeza firme.

Una vez que el heredero Longbottom había abandonado el Gran Comedor, el viejo intento apaciguar el golpe.

\- "Bueno sé que esto ha sido de lo más inesperado pero…" - el viejo vuelve a callar de golpe

Debido a que el Cáliz de Fuego aún seguía activado y este escupió un quinto campeón, para luego apagarse hasta el próximo torneo.

Al leer el nombre el viejo pierde los colores de su cara, esto no podía ser.

Su subdirectora y profesora de transfiguración mira por encima del hombro y también está sin habla.

\- "Albus, cómo" -

\- "Cómo decía" - el viejo vuelve en sí - "ha sido una noche de lo más inesperado y espero que apoyéis a vuestros campeones. Ahora todos a la cama, vamos" -

* * *

Poco a poco todos los alumnos de las tres escuelas salían del salón, hasta que solo quedaron los maestros del castillo, los directores extranjeros y los representantes del Ministerio de Magia.

\- "¿Cuál es el significado de esto Albus?" – se quejaba el ex-mortífago director de Dumstrang – "no es posible que la escuela anfitriona pueda tener dos campeones" –

\- "Egtoy deacueedo con Kaagagof" – hablaba la directora Maxime de Beauxbatons

\- "Señores, señores y señoras" – Ludo Bagma trataba de calmar – "lo que a ocurrido algo increíble esta noche" – ante la mirada de ambos directores el ex-jugador profesional cambia de tema – "aunque si ha sido increíble, no deja de ser extraño, además cual fue el quinto nombre Albus" -

\- "¿Qué ocurre Dumblendore?" – Bartemius Crouch no dejaba de ver al director – "¿por qué no hablas?" –

Aun callado el anciano intenta poner en orden sus idea, así que va donde se encontraban los demás campeones, el resto les siguió.

* * *

 **– Harry Potter el Guardián de Azeroth –**

* * *

Al entrar en la sala de trofeos ven que los campeones de mayor de edad estaban atónicos, tal parece que se habían enterado por boca del heredero Longbottom que su nombre había salido del cáliz como el cuarto campeón.

\- "Neville" – hablaba con toda su calma el Jefe Supremo – "pusiste tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego"

\- "No profesor Dumblendore" – hablaba con calma el muchacho

\- "Pgofesoga Maxime, es vegdad lo que ha dicho este enfant" – decía la joven francesa - "Que el también es un campeón" - ambas mujeres comienzan hablar en su idioma natal

\- "Neville" – Dumblendore volvía a hablar – "le pediste a alguien que pusiera tu nombre, a un perfecto, maestro" –

\- "No señor y estoy dispuesto a dar un juramento de no haberlo introducido" –

\- "Está claro que el chico miente" –

\- "De verdad Karkaroff" – desde la puerta Ojoloco Moody entraba a la sala – "el Cáliz de Fuego es una de las reliquias más antiguas de nuestro mundo, solo usando magia oscura se le puede engañar, es demasiada magia avanzada para un alumno de cuarto año" – el ojo mágico del ex-Auror miraba en todas direcciones hasta que se posa en la nota del director – "quien fue el otro Albus ¿quién es el quinto campeón?" –

\- "Un quinto, hay un quinto" – el buscador de Hufflepuff no entendía este misterio – "¿quién es, por qué no ha venido?" –

\- "El quinto campeón, señor Diggory" – el anciano director trataba de enfocar sus palabras – "no estaba presente en el Gran Salón, ni en Hogwarts" –

\- "¿Entonces, dónde está?" –

\- "He ahí el problema señor Krum, no lo sé" – los presentes no entendían – "debido a que el quinto campeón lleva trece años desaparecido; creía que había muerto, pero es evidente que sigue vivo, sino el Cáliz de Fuego nunca lo hubiera elegido" –

\- "¿Quién es Albus?" –

\- "Es Harry Potter Igor, Harry Potter" –

* * *

Todos los presentes se habían quedado helados, Harry Potter, el niño quien detuvo al señor Oscuro seguía vivo.

\- "Si el chico sigue vivo, ¿dónde ha estado Albus?" –

\- "No lo sé Severus" - al ver este dilema presente sabía que pronto el mundo mágico se enteraría de este acontecimiento y también con respecto al quinto campeón – "creo que esto ya es decisión de los jueces, Barty creo que debemos posponer el anuncio y el día de la primera prueba hasta que todos los campeones estén presentes" –

\- "Estoy de acuerdo Albus" – el viejo casi le daba un ataque cuando escucho el nombre Potter – "creo que el Ministerio, tendrá que saber de esto, pero como contactaremos con el señor Potter si no sabemos dónde encontrarlo" –

\- "Creo que tengo la solución caballeros" – el apostador hablaba – "cuando me entere de que revivirían el Torneo de los Tres Magos, me dedique a investigar sobre el torneo y sobre el Cáliz de Fuego, por supuesto" – los presentes le miraban con cara de que fuera al grano – "Ejem, el punto es que en 1790 el Cáliz de Fuego escogió a un ex-alumno de una de las escuelas y nadie sabía dónde encontrarlo, así que los directores introdujeron su nombre de nuevo en el cáliz, ya apagado por supuesto, y recitaron un encantamiento convocatorio al unísono, de hecho lo tengo justo aquí" – de entre sus ropas saca un pergamino – "lo traje por si esto volvía a ocurrir" –

Todos se habían quedado anonadados, Ludo Bagma había hecho algo bien en su vida, gracias a él Harry Potter podía ser encontrado.

\- "Ludo mi muchacho, eres un genio" –

\- "O no se merecen, profesor Dumblendore" –

\- "Cómo decía sugiero que los demás campeones esperen hasta mañana, creo que vuestro compañeros os darán una calidad fiesta" – el viejo se dirige a sus colegas extranjeros – "Madam Maxime, Igor, me ayudarían con el ritual" –

* * *

 **– Harry Potter el Guardián de Azeroth –**

* * *

Sin más cada quien se fue por su lado. Mientras que en el despacho Dumblendore, el viejo manipulador ponía el Cáliz de Fuego en el centro e introducía el nombre de Harry.

\- "Estáis preparados" – la mujer alta francesa y el ex-presidiario asentían – "Minerva, Severus, Alastor, Ludo, Barty. Echaos para atrás" -

Los presentes del ritual hacen caso y los tres directores comienzan a cantar al unísono, apuntando con sus varitas al cáliz.

 _\- "Hic calix electorum" -_

El Cáliz de Fuego comienza a iluminarse

 _\- "Per sacram invocamus" -_

El aire alrededor de la copa se vuelve denso

 _\- "Dignum est ut te probare" -_

Un pequeño círculo mágico se crea envolviendo la copa y a los tres convocadores, el viejo manipulador sentía que esto saldría bien.

 _\- "Audi nostra vocatio" -_

Si Harry volvía todos sus planes volverían a su estado original y con ello Sirius y Remus regresarían a su lado.

 _\- "Et in nomine Titanis" -_

Debió de haber pensado en esta posibilidad antes, si convoca a Harry tendrá que participar en el torneo, aunque tendría que descubrir quien había puesto su nombre y el del joven Neville; el cómo director y juez no podía ayudarlo, no directamente por supuesto.

 _\- "Veni in nostro mundo" –_

Podría usar a la hija de los Weasley para que engatusara al muchacho, la joven tal vez pueda tener un hijo del muchacho para que la línea Potter existiera y el podría administrar los bienes del muchacho.

 _\- "Libra et protector" –_

Si ya podía sentir la emoción en sus huesos. Un gran torbellino inundaba el despacho, los cuadros de los antiguos directores miraban con ansiedad

 _\- "Custos" –_

* * *

Con la última frase dicha, la luz fue demasiado cegadora para todos, poco a poco todos volvían recobrar la visión, pero no había nada, Harry Potter no había aparecido.

\- "No ha funciona" – se quejaba Igor – "buen trabajo Bagman, he usado casi toda mi energía y mi lengua solo para un espectáculo de luces" –

Albus estaba sin habla, su esperanza de su mundo desvanecía, hasta que lo escucho.

Un pitido, un pitido que todos escucharon. El instrumento que había usado hace años para saber la localización de Harry y su salud, había funcionado por fin.

\- "Te equivocas Igor" – el anciano se dirigía a su mesa de trabajo – "el ritual a funcionado, ahora mismo sabré donde esta Harry" –

\- "¿Y dónde está Albus?" –

Verificando el artilugio el viejo estaba sin habla.

\- "El chico ha vuelto a su casa, Minerva. Ha vuelto a casa" –

* * *

 __ **– Harry Potter el Guardián de Azeroth –**

* * *

 _Godric Hollow. Casa de los Potter_

\- "Ah mi cabeza" – un joven de catorce años de ojos verdes vestido con una túnica azul eléctrico con hombreras de pinchos a juego con grabados de oro en su espalda tenía una especie de báculo cuya parte superior parecía un tempano de hielo flotando – "juro no volver a beber más 'cántaro de hidromiel' de los enanos, a quien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de escuchar a Balthron, no espera fue a mí" – por fin en pie el chico mira que estaba en un cuarto de bebé con demasiado polvo – "y creo que aún me sigue afectando, genial solo espero que Jaina nunca se entere de esto" –

El chico saca una cantimplora de su bolsa de viaje y bebe un poco de ella, al ver que no hacía efecto ve que este lugar no era una alucinación.

La casa parecía abandonada, el joven sentía que le era familiar, pero no sabía cómo. Fue al cuarto principal se encontraba en iguales condiciones que el cuarto anterior, al ver la repisa mira una foto pero lo raro era que se movía, en ella había una pareja con un bebé, probablemente el hijo de ambos, pero lo curioso era que el hombre era casi idéntico a él, salvo por los ojos que eran idénticos a la mujer peli-roja.

\- "Pero que en el nombre de toda la creación" – el muchacho no soltaba la foto – "¿en dónde estoy, qué significa esto?" –

\- "Significa que estas en casa Harry" –

Al oír la voz detrás de él Harry se vuelve pero cargando una bola de fuego en su mano, su sorpresa era ver a un viejo con una túnica purpura y una gran barba blanca.

\- " _Genial ahora Antoninas ha regresado de entre los muertos, menudo resacón_ " – pensaba al ver el casi parentesco – "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?" –

\- "Harry cálmate por favor" – el hombre ponía sus manos arriba, su varita aun guardada en su manga, por si acaso las cosas no se resolvían pacíficamente – "déjame presentarme, me llamo Albus Dumblendore, soy el director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería" –

\- "Hogwarts" – repetía el chico con un tono de extrañeza, la bola de fuego en su mano desaparece – "Nunca había oído hablar de esa escuela, es que el Kirin Tor lo ha aprobado" –

\- "El Kirin Tor" – ahora era Albus el extrañado – "me temo que no sé de qué me hablas Harry" – la palabra le parecía extraña, es que era el nombre del lugar donde había estado

\- "¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre señor Dumblendore?" – volvía hablar el chico, dando a entender que estaba más que sobrio

\- "Lo conozco, porque fui amigo y profesor de tus padres cuando asistieron a Hogwarts" –

\- "Mis padres" – el chico mira la foto de nuevo – "así que ella es mi verdadera madre" – el chico la mira con una sonrisa – "entonces déjame preguntarte otra cosa, no me encuentro en Azeroth o en cualquier parte de los Reinos del Este no" – al no tener respuesta del anciano Harry ya temía lo peor – "oh genial, ahora sí que Jaina va a matarme" -

* * *

 ** **– Harry Potter el Guardián de Azeroth –****

* * *

 **Y Con ello nos despedimos por hoy, espero que les haya gustado la historia, un saludo y hasta la próxima amigos/as de la Horda (y Alianza)**


	3. Un Guardián vuelve a Casa

**Hola gente soy yo otra vez a continuar el xover, ya me han mandado PM para que siga con la historia de HP, no esta abandonada solo tiene lapsus de retención, es más no se si estoy tentado en darle un reinicio, ya os diré mi decisión más adelante, los que si no continuare serán los de Pokémon, aquellos que les interese puede PM para adoptarlas.**

 **Bien dejamos la historia con un pobre Harry en otro mundo y preocupado de que Jaina lo matara XD. No tranquilos que Jaina quiere a Harry como su hermanito.**

 **Bueno Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y Warcraft a la Blizzard (suerte en la BlizzCon)**

* * *

 **\- Harry Potter el Guardián de Azeroth -**

* * *

 _ **Godric Hollow**_

\- "Así que déjeme ver si lo he entendido bien, señor Dumblendore" – Harry intentaba cuadrar lo que le había dicho el anciano – "habéis utilizado ese 'Cáliz de Fuego' para poder invocarme de nuevo a este mundo; solo para participar en un estúpido torneo escolar" - lo último con sarcasmos en su voz - " _Ahora comprendo, mi Piedra del Hogar fue potenciada mediante ese ritual y me devolvió a mi antiguo hogar_ " – pera esa información no la compartiría, aún

\- "Bueno técnicamente sería todo cierto mi muchacho" - contestaba el viejo, pero con ello no alegraba el humor del joven – "pero creo que hay que tomar en orden las prioridades Harry, has estado desaparecido durante trece años y has preocupado a todo el mundo" –

\- "Pues de eso no tiene porque preocuparse" – el chico se encontraba retraído hacia el anciano cada vez más – "he estado cuidándome desde hace años solo, no creo que tenga que preocuparse por mí" –

\- "Harry" – el viejo intenta calmar al joven – "como tu guardián mágico…" –

\- "¿Mi qué?" –

\- "Tu guardián mágico" – dice con calma ante el sobresalto – "fui autorizado por tus padres a velar por tus intereses hasta la mayoría de edad" – aunque esto él sabía que era mentira, debido a que el guardián mágico legal de Harry era Sirius Black, y sabía que James y Lily habían nombrado a alguna que otra persona para en sus testamentos, y por ello usando su influencia como Mago Supremo sello ambas voluntades hasta que el chico cumpliera los diecisiete

\- "Y en cómo puede demostrarlo" – eso tomo a Dumblendore con la guardia baja – "Si es verdad, lo que ha dicho como puede demostrarlo" –

\- "Bueno pues para eso podríamos ir a Gringotts Harry" – el viejo pensando que al menos así ganaría la confianza del chico – "Gringotts es el banco de los magos, ahí de seguro tus padres te legaron no solo el dinero sino varias pertenencias" –

\- " _Tal vez pueda saber más sobre este mundo. Aunque no me gusta para nada la idea de competir en ese Torneo y meno saber sobre este hombre, me da mala espina_ " – pensaba el muchacho – "muy bien señor, iremos hace banco de los magos" –

\- "Espera Harry" - el chico pensaba salir a la calle cuando el anciano lo detiene – "si sales afuera asustaras a los muggles" –

\- "¿Los qué?" –

\- "Así llamamos a las personas sin magia, muggles" – contesta paciente el anciano – "además que violarías el Estatuto del Secreto" –

\- "Así que estas personas no mágicas, no conocen la existencia de la magia arcana" –

\- "De la magia no, no desde hacía siglos, pero que es la magia arcana muchacho" – el concepto le pico la curiosidad –

\- "Sois un mago, un director de una escuela mágica y me queréis decir que no sabéis que es la magia arcana" – habla el muchacho sorprendido

Con ello Harry toca con su mano el suelo y trata de contactar con las líneas ley del lugar, le costó trabajo encontrar una y con ello las respuestas vienen a la mente.

\- "Ah, ahora comprendo" – el muchacho mira al anciano, el cual seguía bien de cerca la actuación del joven – "vuestro mundo es joven, hay rastro de que los Titanes pasaron por él, pero no habéis hecho más rasgar la superficie" –

\- "¿Qué quieres decir?" –

\- "El lugar de donde provengo, puedes sentir la magia alrededor" –

\- "Hablas de ese lugar Azeroth" – deducía el viejo queriendo saber mas

\- "Si y no es un lugar es otro mundo, muy distinto al vuestro según veo" – aunque el chico no le gustaba la mirada del anciano, sabía que debía rebelar más – "pero no teníamos prisa, profesor. No estaré ese lugar Gringotts cerrado por la hora" –

\- "Oh si cierto. Tenemos pocos minutos antes de que cierren al público" – se lamentaba el viejo queriendo saber más sobre ese lugar, cómo llegar, investigarlo y explotar sus recursos, todo por el bien común, Albus temía que si usara Legeremancia, con el chico podría detectarlo y con ello sus futuros planes serían puestos en peligro – "toma mi brazo" – le extiende el brazo – "iremos más rápido así" –

Haciendo caso Harry le toma el brazo, para luego sentir como si fuese succionado por la misma Vorágine, cuando por fin pudo sentir otra vez el suelo casi prefería volver a beber Hidromiel de los enanos que volver a pasar por lo mismo.

* * *

 **\- Harry Potter el Guardián de Azeroth -**

* * *

 _ **Callejón Diagon**_

\- "¿Qué fue eso?" – preguntaba el muchacho encorvado recuperando el aliento y la orientación

\- "Ah solo nos hemos aparecido, es un medio de desplazamiento rápido" – decía con normalidad el anciano – "y he de darte la enhorabuena, muchos vomitan tras aparecerse por primera vez" –

\- "No de verdad" – respondía con sarcasmo – "el próximo transporte lo hare yo si no le molesta" –

Finalmente, ya orientado Harry mira como si hubiese caído en una especie de mercado.

\- "Bienvenido al Callegon Diagon, Harry" – ambos empezaron a caminar – "Harry, sabes cómo llegaste a ese lugar, Azeroth" – preguntaba el hombre queriendo saber cómo se les escapo, esto se esfumo el muchacho

\- "Mi madre, me encontró y me llevo con ella" –

\- "Harry tu madre esta…" –

\- "Sé que mi verdadera madre está muerta" – cortaba el habla al hombre – "hablo de la madre quien me crio y me enseño todo lo que se" – no queriendo hablar más intenta cambiar de tema – "esta legos ese lugar" –

\- "No de hecho ya estamos llegando" – Ambos llegan a un edificio blanco y el más grande del callejón, Harry se detiene un minuto para leer la advertencia a los ladrones – "Los Duendes odian sobre todo a los ladrones, pero nadie están valiente y estúpido para querer robar en Gringotts, vamos" -

* * *

Dentro del banco, Harry podía ver que los Duendes eran una raza de lo más peculiar.

\- " _Ahora sé lo que pasa cuando cruzas un Gobblin con un Enano_ " – el chico estaba sin habla – " _Espero eso nunca ocurra"_ -

Los seres estaban tan ocupados en contar sus monedas pero al pasar se le quedaban mirando

\- _"¿Por qué se me quedan mirando como si hubiesen visto a un Murlock por primera vez?"_ -

\- "Buenas noches" - Ya en el mostrador el viejo habla con el cajero - "Hemos venido acceder a las cuentas Potter" -

\- "Señor Dumblendore" - el ser le hablaba con fastidio - "creo que ya le hemos dicho varias veces que..." –

\- "Oh pero" – el anciano detiene al ser antes de que hable de más – "el señor Harry Potter desea acceder a su cuenta y verificar varios asuntos" –

El ser mira a Harry con algo de incógnita y luego vuelve a mirar al anciano con molestia.

\- "Sabe que para eso se requerirá una prueba de herencia y de estado social mágico" – contesta el ser

\- "por supuesto" – contesto amablemente – "estaré dispuesto a pagar por ello" –

\- "Bien será en la sala de reuniones 4, con un coste de 9 Galeones y 50 Sickle" – los nombres le sonaron a idioma Zandalar

Dumblendore saca 10 monedas de oro, para entregárselas al ser.

\- " _Parece que el sistema monetario de este mundo es igual que Azeroth_ " -

\- "Quédese con el cambio" – el ser solo asiente – "ven Harry" –

Ambos se adentran en el banco, hasta llegar a varias salas, en cada puerta había un guardia armado con armadura de batalla y una gran hacha en sus manos.

\- " _Ya me siento como en casa_ " – al encontrar la sala el guardia detiene a Dublendore, el viejo iba a usar su lengua de oro pero el guardia solo gruñe para callar al anciano – "Tal parece, que he de entrar yo solo a la sala, no maestro Duende" – el duende alza la ceja y solo asiente – "descuide señor, estaré devuelta lo más pronto posible" –

* * *

 **\- Harry Potter el Guardián de Azeroth -**

* * *

Harry libre por fin de la mirada del anciano, entra para encontrarse en una sala ovalada, había varios duendes en ella.

\- "Señor Potter" – habla uno con una mirada no muy amigable – "si es que de verdad es usted…" –

\- "Ya que sabe mi nombre" – Harry le interrumpe, este comprendía que esta raza no era muy diferente en costumbres de los Orcos – "puedo saber el vuestro" –

Varios Duendes se quedaron anonadados, si bien sabían que los magos no tenían ningún respecto hacia ellos, este era el primero que quería saber un nombre Duende.

\- "Soy Gornott" – responde el Duende ya hablando con calma aunque el toque amenazante no había desaparecido – "y estoy aquí para hacer el ritual de herencia" – el duende le ofrece a Harry un cuchillo – "vierta su sangre en el crisol, ya que es la sangre donde se muestra la verdad de las personas" –

Harry sin temor toma el cuchillo y sin ninguna explicación más se corta la mano y vierte la sangre. Harry nota que el cuchillo debía de estar encantado, ya que al poco tiempo de haberse cortado la herida había dejado de sangrar y no poseía cicatriz.

En el crisol las líneas rúnicas comienzan a emerger, los demás Duendes realizaban varios canticos al unísono en un su idioma natal mientras que Gornott miraba las líneas para poder descifrarlas. El duende estuvo por unos minutos callado, hasta que por fin logra hablar.

\- "Pido disculpas por mis maneras Guardián" – Harry se había sorprendido, como ellos sabían lo que era – "el ritual también revela la historia e incluso el destino, pero me temo que he de callarme lo futuro por respecto a la madre magia" –

\- "Si sabéis todo de mi conocéis un método para regresar de donde provengo" –

\- "Me temo que ese método es desconocido para nosotros" – el duende se lamenta – "además que su vida ha sido vinculada al Torneo de los 3 Magos, su no participación implicaría la muerte" –

\- "Puedo saber cómo fui involucrado en este concurso" –

\- "Solo puedo especular que alguien agrego su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, un artefacto muy antiguo, se dice que fue hecho por alguien o algo que no era de este mundo" –

\- "Bueno, ya que no puedo salir, tendré que averiguar la forma y adaptarme a este nuevo mundo" –

* * *

Durante horas y horas Harry le fue dando una larga historia de este mundo denominado Tierra, los avances de las personas no mágicas, el estancamiento de los magos y su separación con ellos, el sistema monetario de ambos mundos, su patrimonio, sus influencia en el mundo mágico. Y con respecto a Hogwarts, el Torneo y el supuesto Albus Dumblendore y como no sobre su historia.

\- "Solo soy famoso porque no morí" – Harry se encontraba molesto, pero al menos sabía que le había pasado a sus padres

Lo siguiente fue la lectura de los testamentos de sus padres, algo que al final le desconcierta, según su madre le recogió en la puerta de su tía no maga y el testamento especulaba que un tal Sirius Black amigo de la familia y padrino debía de cuidar de él.

\- "Maestro Gornott, puedo saber que le paso a Sirius Black" –

\- "Vera Guardián" – el duende se frota la cabeza – "al parecer su padrino fue arrogado a Azkaban, la prisión de los magos sin juicio aparente" –

\- "Y cómo puedo sacarle" –

\- "He ahí otro problema, su padrino escapo hace apenas un año y está condenado al beso del Dementor, unas criaturas horripilantes las cuales se alimentan de la felicidad y de almas humanas" –

\- "Menudo dilema me encuentro" – Harry vio las velas que estaban casi agotadas, ya que cuando entro estaban recién encendidas – "tal parece que les he robado mucho tiempo Maestro Gornott, si es posible podría ponerme en contacto con usted o mi gerente de cuentas para poder saber más sobre 'mis asuntos legales', aparte de explicar mi "-

\- "De acuerdo estoy" – el duende le hace un inclinación la cual sus compatriotas imitan – "que vuestros enemigos tiemblen ante voz y que vuestras arcas estén siempre a rebosar" -

\- " _Throm-Ka_ maestro Gornott" – hace Harry un saludo Orco

* * *

 **\- Harry Potter el Guardián de Azeroth -**

* * *

Albus Dumblendore no recordaba lo que era pasar una noche en vela desde hacía años, y más aun estando de pie. Desde que Harry entrara ha estado esperando por el muchacho, creía que solo los duendes le dirían al muchacho de dónde provenía y él cómo su tutor mágico debe de obedecerle, dudaba en usar _Legeremancia_ contra el guardia, que desde que se quedaron a solas no paraba de mandarle miradas de muerte, para poder entrar y sacar al muchacho y llevarlo a Hogwarts donde le tendría vigilado día y noche, pero no podía si quería salir del banco con vida y en una pieza.

Al menos sus suplicas fueron escuchadas y la puerta al fin se abrió.

\- "Ah Harry, mi muchacho" – saluda al chico con su habitual tono de abuelo – "espero que haya quedado todo aclarado" –

\- "La verdad señor, no del todo" – el viejo se queda callado al querer saber lo que pensaba el muchacho – "tal parece que soy mágicamente un adulto" –

\- "Me temo que eso es imposible" – sus planes se arruinarían si Harry fuese considerado adulto

\- "Pues según la madre magia discrepa, además que explica del porque mi rejuvenecimiento cuando llegue aquí" –

\- "¿Rejuvenecimiento?" – se queda de piedra

\- "Si, tal parece que las leyes de la física y del tiempo son distintas en este mundo. Ya que hace apenas medio mes celebre mi décimo noveno cumpleaños" – contesta de manera interesante – " _Se de una Gnoma-draco que le interesara estudiarlo_ " –

* * *

 **\- Harry Potter el Guardián de Azeroth -**

* * *

 _ **Templo del Reposo del Dragón. Rasganorte**_

\- "Aaachu" – Una mujer diminuta estornudaba en una especie de santuario rodeado de dragones

\- "Te encuentras bien Chronormu" – preguntaba una mujer morena pelirroja con cuernos

\- "Si estoy bien Ali" – contesta contenta la mujer diminuta – "tal parece alguien está hablando de mí. Oh espera eso es bueno o malo, es malo si fue pasado o bueno en futuro" – la propia dragona se marea de tantos pensamientos

* * *

 **\- Harry Potter el Guardián de Azeroth -**

* * *

 _ **Gringotts**_

\- "Pero creo que lo importante no es eso" – Harry vuelve a cambiar de tema – "creo que debemos descansar y hablar sobre mi participación en este torneo más adelante" –

\- "El-el… Oh si por supuesto" – el viejo aún no se reponía de que el muchacho se le haya escapado de las manos en lo de ser su guardián - "cierto, si iremos a Hogwarts y…" –

\- "Descuide señor" – el joven le vuelve a cortar – "iré al Caldero Chorreante y alquilare una habitación, los Duendes tuvieron la amabilidad de indicarme dónde ir" – sonreía amablemente – " _No quiero volver a usar tu método de transporte gracias_ " – aun sus tripas seguían revueltas – "luego me encontrare con usted de nuevo en Hogwarts después de un sueño reparador" –

\- "Estas seguro muchacho" – Dumblendore no quería dar su brazo a torcer – "podríamos ir a Hogwarts ahora y ahorrarnos tu búsqueda más adelante" –

El joven solo le da un anillo al viejo, el anillo era de plata y tenía una gema incrustada donde tenía el símbolo de un ojo y 3 lágrimas saliendo debajo de él.

\- "Este anillo está ligado a mi" – contesta tranquilamente – "donde usted vaya lo sabré. En fin buenas noches señor Dumblendore" –

Sin más el joven mago se adentra al callejón ya a muy altas horas de la noche, rumbo al hostal.

Dumblendore sin nada más que su orgullo tragado y viendo que ha sido tratado como una persona no grata se esfuma de nuevo a su colegio, llevándose consigo el anillo del joven.

* * *

 **\- Harry Potter el Guardián de Azeroth -**

* * *

 _ **Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

\- "¿Por qué me has desvelado Albus?" – el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts no se encontraba de buen humor

Después de volver de la invocación fallida de Potter, aunque el viejo fue en su búsqueda, Severus Snape fue derechito a la sala común de Slytherin donde otra vez su ahijado actuaba en su faceta de niño mimado del porque Longbottom volvía obtener toda la gloria para él. Después de mandar a los alumnos a la cama, su ahijado salió diciendo quien era el quinto nombre que salió del Cáliz de Fuego.

\- "Eso no es de su incumbencia señor Malfoy" – contestaba con su tono melodramático – "y antes de decir que su padre se entere de esto, sabrá que su padre ya no es miembro de la Junta de Gobernadores y por ende no puede actuar en contra la decisión del Cáliz" –

\- "Me he reunido con Harry" – contesta el viejo de lo más cansado, su miraba estaba en el extraño anillo que le habían dado, había probado diferentes hechizos al ver si era cierto que el anillo estaba ligado al joven, pero ninguno funcionaba, tal parecía que era un anillo normal y corriente

\- "Y se puede saber el por qué no lo has traído contigo" –

\- "Debido que ya no soy su Guardián Mágico" – contesta derrotado, al ver la cara de su espía continua con su relato – "tal parece que el muchacho ha estado en un mundo distinto al nuestro, donde la magia es más poderosa que aquí y el tiempo es distinto, he sido tomado por un viejo vendedor ambulante por un joven de catorce años que en realidad tiene diecinueve" – expresaba con amargura – "mañana Harry vendrá al castillo esta vez intentare que se quede y que no salga de aquí, quiero que tú le vigiles, intenta aprender todo lo que puedas de él. Le he pediré a Alastor que le ayude indiscretamente con el torneo y a Molly Weasley que inicie a preparar _amortencia_ para enamorar al muchacho con su hija" – con sus órdenes el maestro de pociones se retira – "todo es por el bien común" – decía hiéndase a dormir, creyendo que mañana tendría más suerte

* * *

 **\- Harry Potter el Guardián de Azeroth -**

* * *

 _ **Mansión Riddle. Littlehampton**_

\- "Mi señor" – un hombre pequeño y gordo con cara de rata y muerto de miedo le hablaba a un bebe deforme – "traigo noticias de vuestro siervo" –

\- "Y bien Colagusano" – hablaba él bebe con una voz adulta y sanguinaria – "ha salido tal y como planeamos" –

\- "Si mi señor" – contesta Colagusano – "el chico Longbottom está dentro del torneo al igual que el chico Potter" –

\- "Excelente, fue una buena idea incluirle a él también, espero que el ritual que buscamos para poder localizarle haya funcionado" –

\- "Si mi señor, también el ritual ha funcionado en su comunicado decía que Dumblendore fue en su búsqueda, que ya sabía dónde estaba" –

\- "Perfecto, para cuando el año en Hogwarts termine yo Lord Voldemort volveré a alzarme" – contesta el señor oscuro con esperanza – "ahora retírate Colagusno, Nagini y yo tenemos asuntos que discutir" –

\- "Si-si mi señor" – lloriqueaba el hombre en silencio, maldiciendo su suerte y el día en que vendió a sus mejores amigos por poder

* * *

 **\- Harry Potter el Guardián de Azeroth -**

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue hermoso cielo azul, protegido de los rayos del sol gracias a la sombra de un árbol, entonces la vio, ella le acariciaba sus cabellos negros, se encontraba en recostado en su regazo, ella era hermosa para los de su raza ella era normal, pero para él era la más hermosa de entre los suyos.

Su cabellos eran negros como los de él sus ojos eran como la de sus semejantes verdes llameantes, como si fuese Fuego Vil, pero eso le daba más encanto a ella al igual que sus orejas puntiagudas.

\- "Puedes quedarte aquí para siempre" – le decía con una voz melodiosa – "tanto la Alianza como la Horda pueden sobrevivir sin que estés presente" –

Pero él sabía que no era del todo cierto, aún existían personas que querían revivir la llama de la guerra y que esta paz era frágil.

\- "Quiero" – pero no podía, sus palabras no salen de su boca

La joven solo sonríe melancólicamente y le planta un beso en los labios.

* * *

 _ **Caldero Chorreante**_

Harry se despierta de su sueño y mira por la ventana que el sol hacia horas que había salido.

\- " _Ah es verdad, ya no estoy en Azeroth_ " – de entre su camisa mira un pendiente hecho de cristal, en forma de alas de un fénix – "Tydrine" – dice melancólicamente

* * *

 **Y esto es todo señoras y señores, espero que les haya gustado en el próximo capitulo...**

* * *

 **En medio del Gran Salón un circulo de invocación sale de la nada...**

 **\- "Buenas Mundo Mágico, es un honor"-**

 **"¿Cómo que una cuarta Escuela señor Potter?"**

 **"Soy Draco Malfoy y sera mejor que beeee..."**

* * *

 **Dejen sus comentarios al salir, nos vemos**


End file.
